


Five Golden Rings

by Kimmi_watch



Series: Kimmi's 12 Days of Christmas Fics [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Presents, Cora is a bad sister, M/M, but not really, woohoo I managed to make another one actually involve Christmas!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmi_watch/pseuds/Kimmi_watch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has trouble deciding on what presents to get for a few pack members so leaves the decision up to other people. Maybe leaving Stiles' present up to Cora wasn't the best idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Golden Rings

**Author's Note:**

> Day Five of my series of unconnected fics inspired by the 12 Days of Christmas song.

The Christmas tree at Scott's house was overflowing with gifts. The pack were excited to be celebrating a Christmas where it seemed like they weren't going to be fighting for their lives. There were no overdramatic bad guys after them and no weird goings on in town, not counting all the werewolves. It was just nice for them to be having something so normal as Christmas without feeling like they'd have to rush off to save the day in between lunch and the opening of presents.

They enjoyed a nice Christmas lunch, everyone having pitched in and brought something to add to the table. Derek's gaze kept drifting over to the presents. Not because he wanted to open them immediately like a five year old (or Stiles), but because he didn't know what he'd gotten some of the pack. He'd had trouble deciding on what to get a few people so had left it up to other people. Stiles had chosen the Sheriff's present, because who would know what someone would want better than their own son? Scott had chosen Allison's for him, mainly because Derek just couldn't make himself buy a gift for a hunter, especially an Argent, no matter how sweet and kind and honorable Allison was. He adored Allison, got along well with her after everything had been aired out between them, but he just couldn't get her anything. 

Stiles was the last person he hadn't been able to get a present for. Cora had agreed to get Stiles something for him because he hadn't known what to get him, hadn't known what was appropriate to get for someone with their kind of history. 

When Stiles left to go to college, he'd made a pit stop at Derek's house. He'd been nervous and jumpy which had made Derek think that something really bad was going to happen. Instead Stiles had paced around for a bit, muttering to himself about not knowing how to start, before just blurting it out. He'd told Derek that he had feelings for him, feelings that weren't quite love but were going that way. Derek had been stunned because he felt the same. Stiles had taken the look on his face as a sign and had thrown himself at him, pressing his lips to his desperately, but Derek hadn't been able to return the kiss and had instead gently pushed him away.

He'd let him down gently, told him that they couldn't do that. What he didn't explain was that it was because even though he had feelings for Stiles too, he wasn't going to start something they couldn't very well continue. Stiles had literally been on his way to college, anything they started at that moment wasn't something they could continue. Derek hadn't been looking for just a quick fuck, he didn't want their relationship to start out as a long distance one, so he'd stopped anything from happening.

Stiles had been embarrassed, hadn't even let Derek explain why he was stopping him. For a while he kept his distance, not speaking to him without the rest of the pack present on their weekly group Skype sessions, never texting him or calling him, he'd basically cut off all communication with him. But then there'd been an issue with a troll and they'd needed Stiles' expertise when it came to research and the job of liaison fell to Derek. They'd had to Skype and call which had led to them sniping at each other while trying to translate books into something they could use, which had led to Stiles texting him to continue sniping at him, which had led to phone calls so they could bicker playfully, which had put things back to normal.

Derek had been glad to have Stiles' friendship back, even if having that friendship back came with texts at 3 o'clock in the morning with things like _‘no but seriously, where do your eyebrows go when you shift? It's freaking me out'_. Granted, that had been when Stiles had gotten high with a bunch of other guys from his dorm building but _'I think Isaac would make a gorgeous woman, don't you?'_ had been sent when he was stone cold sober so it wasn't uncommon.

The bad thing about having Stiles' friendship back was hearing about all of the times he hooked up with someone. The redhead with the big boobs who gave great head, the muscly jock who loved to be fucked, the girl he dated for six months, the guy he dated for over a year who he thought he was falling in love with before it all went to shit. It was all hard to hear. 

It wasn't as though Derek was staying celibate while Stiles was gone, there were hook ups with people he met at bars, at coffee shops, one he kept bumping into at the grocery store and there was that whole thing he'd rather not get into that he'd had with Marin Morrell. The difference was that he wasn't telling Stiles about those over late night conversation, he kept his exploits to himself. But Stiles was young, Stiles was in college, he was entitled to have hook ups and relationships, that's what Derek had wanted for him. He'd just wished he'd kept them to himself, or at least not gushed about them to Derek.

Miraculously, Stiles was single when he came home from college. Derek's plan had always been to wait until Stiles finished college and then see if he was still interested in maybe, possibly trying a relationship with him. He'd had it all planned out, he was going to tell him that he had feelings for him, that he had for a long time now, and then ask him out on a date.

Unfortunately, the day Stiles came back also happened to coincide with the migration of the grindylow, and their migration path went right through Beacon Hills that year thanks to some new housing estates being built, so they were busy with that for a while, making sure they didn't kill anyone. After that, the timing just never seemed right and then Stiles started dating. He didn't date any one person in particular but he was dating and Derek just... stepped back.

So now Derek was stuck in this limbo where he was completely and utterly in love with Stiles and Stiles had obviously moved on from anything he might have felt for him in the past. It was awkward and uncomfortable and Derek couldn't think of anything to get Stiles that wouldn't scream 'I love you' so he'd begged Cora to buy Stiles an extra gift and put his name on it. She'd been surprisingly helpful and agreeable, it was nice.

"Okay, present time!" Stiles called out, running for the tree and snagging the prime spot of directly front and center of the tree. The others followed after him at a more sedate pace, which just proved to bug him if the glares he was sending their way was anything to go by.

Derek was happy that he'd asked the others to buy those troublesome gifts for him. John loved the box set of The Deadliest Catch that Stiles had gotten for Derek to give to him, and Allison loved the sweater Scott had gotten for Derek to give him. Everything was going so well, he should have known something would happen.

"Open this one next." Cora said, leaning over to grab a wrapped box with a gold bow on it from under the tree and throwing it at Scott, who was playing Santa and handing out all the gifts. 

"Okay. To Stiles, from Derek. And there's a note. Let's use them together." Scott read out, shrugging at the extra note and handing it over. Derek looked over at his sister in confusion, not knowing what the gift was or why she'd added that as a note. He figured they must be DVD’s or something, they could watch those together which would explain the note.

Stiles grinned and tore into the wrapping paper. The paper was gone quickly and then Stiles was tearing off the lid and staring inside with wide eyes.

"What?" Derek asked, feeling an uneasy feeling settle in his stomach. Stiles finally looked up at him, a look Derek couldn't decipher in his eyes.

"You want to use them together?" He asked softly, and yes, that was a little bit of hope in his eyes. Derek gave him a confused look and tried to look into the box but Stiles was blocking his view.

"What was it?" Isaac asked curiously, trying to look in. Stiles moved the box away from him but Isaac was a werewolf and was stronger so Stiles trying to keep the box away only led to a mini wrestling match which led to Isaac triumphantly pulling the box out of his hands, which lead to him reaching inside and pulling out a handful of... condoms.

Condoms! 

Cora had gotten Stiles a box full of condoms. 

And had left a note on them saying they should use them together.

Every eye in the room slowly turned to face Derek, varying levels of surprise on their faces. Cora was smirking, looking completely satisfied with herself, but the only person who could see that was Derek. He opened his mouth to speak, to try to explain what had happened, but found his embarrassment was too high for him to manage to get anything other than an embarrassed squeak out. 

He got to his feet and bolted out of the room, out of the house. He found himself on the back porch, breathing heavily. He decided he was going to kill Cora. He was going to kill her dead.

"You should be thanking me, you know." Cora's voice came from behind him, making him whirl around to glare at her.

"I asked you to get him an appropriate present, Cora. What about that was appropriate?" He yelled.

"You two have been dancing around each other for years. It got annoying. I saw an opening and took it." She said with a shrug.

"You think this is a game? He's going to think all I want is a purely physical thing. He thinks all I want to do is fuck him." He told her, breathing heavily. "But it's more than that. I'm in love with him, Cora. I'm in love with him but you made it into a joke." He said, shaking his head.

"You're in love with me?" Stiles asked from the doorway, making him whirl around to face him. "You're in love with me." He said again, this time as a statement. The truth of Derek's words must be written all over his face for him to have turned the question around like that.

Derek noticed Cora making a hasty getaway back inside, leaving the two of them on the porch. "I didn't want to tell you that way." He told him. Stiles nodded.

"Yeah, I didn't think that was your style." He said, shuffling closer to him. "So... how long?" He asked, trying to look nonchalant but failing.

"Longer than I think you'd really be comfortable with knowing." He told him. Stiles let a small grin spread over his face.

"Wow." He said. "You know, um, I don't know if you remember but when I was leaving for college..." He started but Derek cut him off.

"I remember." He said softly. Stiles nodded, as though he wasn't really surprised.

"I still do. More now." He told him, moving even closer. Derek could only stare at him in surprise. "So... let me take you on a date." He added. Derek could only smile and nod, not believing this was actually happening. He wasn't used to getting things he wanted.

A few weeks later, after a number of dates, they used a couple of the condoms Cora got him from Derek. Stiles cracked up laughing in the middle of it when he realized that the condoms were golden and that there were five of them. 

Derek hated his sister, and her stupid sense of humor.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Tumblr](http://kimmi-watch.tumblr.com/). Come say hi and feel free to follow me.


End file.
